


Our Last Night

by timehaschangedme



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, davide dorme, giò è felice, ultima notte nel loft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultima notte nel loft per tutti.<br/>Davide vuole solo che Giò sia felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Night

“E il vincitore di X Factor 2015 è Giò Sada!”  
Da quando Alessandro ha urlato quelle parole, tutto è stato un miscuglio di luci, suoni, urla e colori.  
Subito dopo la premiazione, siete andati a festeggiare e avete ballato, cantato, bevuto, e vi siete persi nella folla, tra i vostri compagni di avventura, tra i giudici e i familiari. È tutto un blur, nella tua mente, un vortice che ti ha portato a stringerti Giò addosso, a perderti nel suo profumo così familiare, misto a sudore, a vivere la sua felicità come se fosse la tua.  
Sono passate ore, e la stanchezza ha il sopravvento su di te. L’adrenalina sta calando e con lei arriva la voglia di un letto comodo sul quale buttarsi. Preferibilmente con un Giò Sada addormentato nelle braccia.  
Quelle stesse braccia che ora sono occupate da un Alba sorridente mentre ti urla che sta andando a prendere da bere. Urli un si al di sopra della musica, e la guardi andare via, prima di scappare via anche tu, letteralmente, perché hai bisogno di aria per schiarirti le idee e possibilmente di dormire.  
Non sai nemmeno tu come fai a trovare quel taxi libero a quell’ora della notte, e ci entri come un naufrago si aggrappa ad un pezzo di legno nel bel mezzo di una tempesta, seguendo una sorta di istinto che ti dice che tutto sta andando più velocemente del previsto, e che stai precipitando nel burrone.  
Ti vergogni un po’, ma sai che per questa notte vuoi Giò accanto a te, non Alba.  
Entri nel loft e tiri un sospiro di sollievo mentre ti cambi e metti a letto. Giò arriverà.

Un paio di ore dopo, ti svegli con il rumore di una porta che si apre. Giò è arrivato da te, ma non si avvicina, rimane fermo sulla porta e tu fai altrettanto sul letto.  
Ti guarda, e non può fare a meno di intenerirsi guardandoti dormire. Davide è unico: quando dorme solo, non cerca di accaparrarsi la maggior parte di spazio possibile, non si spalma sul letto, ma rimane rannicchiato su un fianco, ordinatamente nella sua metà di letto.  
Ti ammira, Giò. Parte dai tuoi capelli, completamente sparsi sul cuscino. Ci hai provato, a tenerli legati, ma loro sono più forti e se vogliono rimanere sciolti, allora lo saranno e la prova è quell’elastico fatto a pezzetti che soffre sul pavimento. Indossi sempre lo stesso pantalone di tuta e la stessa canottiera bianca che usi a mò di pigiama e sembri un bimbo, quando dormi: in pace con te stesso, tranquillo. Il tuo petto si alza e abbassa con un ritmo calmo, misurato.  
L’unico tuo arto fuori posto è il braccio destro, che è steso, occupando tutta la larghezza del letto, come se fosse teso nella speranza di raggiungere un qualcosa che sai arriverà, prima o poi.  
Ti conosce, Giò, e lo sa che stai fingendo. Non dormi, non davvero. Sei consapevole della presenza di Giò e Alba nella stessa casa, sotto lo stesso tetto. E sei consapevole che è stato Giò ad aprire la porta della tua camera, della vostra camera, e che sia sempre lui a guardarti.  
Aspetti. Aspetti cosa? Un movimento, forse. Una decisione. Forse, se Giò adesso si stendesse al tuo fianco, tu ti sposteresti per fargli spazio ed accoglierlo contro di te. Forse, se Alba vi trovasse cosi capirebbe che per lei, stasera, non c’è ancora posto. Che non sei pronto a tornare da lei ed alla vostra vita felice e contenta. Che, almeno per stasera, scegli lui.  
E basterebbe così poco, davvero. Hai sempre lasciato che fosse Giò a decidere: lui a decidere di baciarti, lui a decidere di unire i vostri letti, lui a prendere l’iniziativa. E ti sei fatto trovare pronto, sempre: quando ti ha baciato, sei stato pronto a fargli capire che si, anche tu lo volevi. Quando si è trattato di riammodernare la camera, hai spostato il tuo letto verso il suo, quando finalmente ti ci ha sbattuto sopra, sei stato più che contento di iniziare a spogliarlo. Quindi.  
Non puoi dire di essere stato spettatore passivo di questa cosa che c’è tra di voi: se questa cosa esiste, è tanto merito tuo quanto suo. Semplicemente, hai voluto vivere Giò in ogni modo in cui lui si sarebbe concesso a te, togliendo ogni velo che lui avrebbe voluto rivelarti.  
Giò è una cosa preziosa, anche mentre sta lì, fermo, rapito, a guardarti. Poi, succede quello che avevi sperato non succedesse, almeno, non per quella sera. L’ultima che potrai passare davvero con lui, stando così le cose. Giò sospira, si passa una mano sulla faccia, tra i capelli. Mormora quello che sembra un insulto nei tuoi confronti, ma che potrebbe essere benissimo il suo modo di dirti che entrambi, siete dei coglioni.  
Come probabilmente è.  
E poi, leggero come era arrivato, ovvero urtando così tanti mobili che nemmeno un uragano, Giò se ne va. Chiude la porta dietro di sé, e tu lo sai che sta facendo, lo conosci fin troppo bene.  
Ha un modo strano, Giò, di fare le cose. È complicato, più che altro, come i suoi pensieri. Lui vive alla giornata, ma non pensa nella stessa maniera. Lui elucubra, riflette, si ingarbuglia, ripensa alle scene che ha appena vissuto, ritorna sulle battute che ha fatto, sulle cose che ha detto, su come le ha dette, sul perché non riesca a rapportarsi alle persone, sul perché faccia fatica. Giò trova difetti in sé stesso in continuazione, e tutto il tempo che spende stando in silenzio, è perché lo passa facendosi male mentalmente.  
Non importa, non importa quante volte Davide gli abbai detto di non fare così, di non rendersi la vita più complicata di quello che dovrebbe essere, di viverla bene, che i ragazzi, tutti nessuno escluso, lo avrebbero amato sempre e comunque, anche se avesse sparato la più grossa cazzata di questo mondo, o si fosse comportato da stronzo. A nulla valevano quei discorsi, perché è Giò, ed è fatto così. Pensa sempre prima al bene altri, e dopo, forse, al suo. La sua felicità è di secondaria importanza.  
Perciò, quando se ne va, Davide lo sa cosa sta pensando: nel suo modo contorto, sta rinunciando a lui, gli sta dicendo addio. Lo sta, in parole povere, riconsegnando ad Alba, così che possano ritornare a Londra ed essere happily ever after.  
E Davide non ci sta. Lo conosce talmente bene ormai, da sapere dove andrà a farsi passare quel dopo sbornia che sta uccidendo entrambi. Sospirando, si alza. 

Quando arrivi sul tetto, sai già che lui è lì. Lo vedi, mentre è seduto sul parapetto, e ti dà le spalle. Guarda la città, guarda Milano e i suoi tetti, i mille colori e le luci che non si spengono mai. Lo sai che, per come è sognatore lui, questo è il suo posto preferito, dove pensare e farsi milioni di pippe mentali in santa pace.  
“Giò” lo chiami e lui, quasi al rallentatore, si gira verso di te. Puoi guardarlo in faccia, e noti quanto sia distrutto. La gente che ha sonno, quella non è niente in confronto a Giò Sada quando ti guarda assonnato.  
Sorridi, perché non ne puoi fare a meno “Uè, Shorty” replica, mentre gli vai accanto e ti siedi vicino a lui.  
“Come ti senti, vincitore di x-factor?” gli chiedi, e lo vedi che tenta di non ridere “Ho sonno” dice, mentre tu ridi e gli passi un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Vieni a dormire” replichi, e non è più una domanda.  
“Forse, tra un po’..”  
“Daiii” tenti di convincerlo “È l’ultima notte nel loft ”. Come se non lo sapesse.  
“Ah, non ci fanno rimanere anche domani? E la mia sbornia? Non hanno capito proprio niente, mo sono le quattro, dormirò almeno altre dodici ore… Shorty, se vengono con un secchio d’acqua a svegliarmi, pensaci tu!”  
Ridi di nuovo, e non hai bisogno di pensarci due volte prima di prendere l’iniziativa. Ti sporgi verso di lui e dici “Solo se vieni a dormire in camera nostra” prima di baciarlo.  
Ed è davvero ridicolo, oltre che distruttivo, il modo in cui voi due stiate bene insieme, di come lui riesca a farti sentire bene anche con un semplice bacio, uno sfiorarsi di labbra che non ha niente di lascivo, niente che faccia pensare a qualcosa di più carnale. Tu sei stanco, Giò è stravolto. Eppure, adesso siete lì, come due adolescenti, a baciarvi mentre il mondo sta andando a letto. La senti, la bocca di Giò, muoversi contro la tua. Il suo sapore, alcool e dentifricio, mischiarsi al tuo.  
E lo ami, e non potresti vivere senza. Dovrai farlo ma, nel frattempo, farai durare questo momento, proteggendolo e coccolandolo come dovrebbe essere.  
Quando vi staccate, i respiri corti e le mani di Giò affondate nei tuoi capelli, sai che hai compiuto una scelta, e che non si può più tornare indietro, non importa cosa dica Giò.  
“Andiamo” dici, guardandolo negli occhi questa volta, molto più serio di quanto tu non sia mai stato in vita tua. E lui si perde in te, castano nel cioccolato, ed annuisce. Lo prendi per mano, così almeno non scappa, e andate in camera.  
Chiudete la porta, e siete solo voi due. Di Alba nessuna traccia nella casa semibuia, e non puoi non sperare con tutto te stesso che abbia trovato un posto per dormire che non sia vicino a voi.  
Perché, stanotte, siete solo tu e lui.  
Lo guardi, steso nel letto al tuo fianco, e ti ritrovi a pensare che sia bellissimo.  
“Ti amo” gli sussurri e lui sorride .  
“Sono felice” ti dice, e questo vale più di ogni altra frase potesse sussurrarti. Ti bacia dolcemente, sempre sorridendo. Tu hai scelto lui.  
“Anche io”.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, it's not me that chose the Sad&Short, the Sad&Short chose me....


End file.
